I was here
by sasukeBFF
Summary: This is my take on Max's feelings thoughts on what happened after she wrote her name and why she didn't keep in contact with Chloe in the years that she left.


I was here

Max walks into the shack that is a graffiti museum of Chloe and Rachel. Once again, she feels that slight sting at her heart as her mind wonders over what might have been if she hadn't have left. She shakes her head at that thought as she goes over and grabs the bottle that Chloe wants her to get. She begins to turn around to leave when she sees the words

' **Chloe was Here'**

' _Rachel was Here_.'

Max stops and stares at the words and at some photos of Rachel and Chloe. It is clear that they were close just from all of this, maybe even closer than her and Chloe were. She shakes her head, that is a bad thought and it isn't true, she had been friends with Chloe since she was five. Truth be told, her family had fallen on hard times shortly after moving to Seattle. Her dad had lost the job that he had gotten that was due to the reason that they moved in the first place. She hated the fact that her dad couldn't swallow his pride and move them back. They had lost the house that they moved in, and Max spent all of her focus on making good grades in order to come back to Blackwell Academy or rather back to Chloe. Max was ashamed that she didn't tell Chloe that the reason that she didn't call or text or used her laptop, when the answer was, she didn't have a cellphone or laptop after moving. Every week, she wrote a letter, but she never sent them. Max wonders if she should write her name on the wall and maybe think about telling Chloe the whole truth. She could always start by giving Chloe the letters that she wrote but never sent. Max decides that is what she will do. This may have been Chloe's and Rachel's place, but if I was here, I would have been a part of it as well. Max grabs the marker.

'Max was here.'

Max hears Chloe coming and wonders if she should rewind and looks over as Chloe walks in through the door.

Chloe is standing there, concern on her face at Max's worried look, "Hey Max, you cool? What's wrong?" she sees that Max wrote on the wall and doesn't say anything at first.

Max begins to stutter out, " I'm…so..rry, I just…I would have been here to if I was here…you know, but…listen, I didn't tell you because I didn't want it to be an excuse, my laptop and cellphone weren't frozen in time. They were just sold within a week of moving there." Max hopes that Chloe understands, once it got to where she could contact Chloe, she was afraid to contact her, "It wasn't till about four years after leaving that I got my laptop and cellphone again, because my dad had after four years, gotten a good job, Chloe, we lived in a one bedroom apartment for four years, I am not asking for your pity, I just want you to understand, nothing could have kept me from you if I had a choice."

Chloe stands there, a sob in her voice as some things start to make sense, "Then, why didn't you?" Chloe stands there, the warm sunlight bathing her in beauty, making the sadness on her face even more sharp and pronounce, Max somewhat wants to take a picture of that, but doesn't. This isn't the time for pictures.

Max looks at her Chloe, her voice quivers as she answers, "I was afraid, I was afraid of calling only to hear the anger and disappointment in your voice. I was afraid that you would hate me and I am sorry that I didn't call you." Max looks down at her feet in shame and mutters quietly, "You should be disappointed in me."

Chloe looks over at her and goes and grabs the marker from Max and box in the three names and points to what she had created

|' **Chloe was here'**

|' _Rachel was here_ ' |_ **BFF_**

|'Max was here' |

"It is okay, you was here too, you will always be here, and when we find Rachel, it will always be the three of us. Together. Don't worry, I won't be leaving you behind, you will always be my best friend, I will always be with you. Now I want to hear you say it."

Max looks at her and knows exactly what Chloe wants to hear and smiles, letting out a slight giggle and looks at her, "I was here, and I will always be here."

"Hella right you will."

The two best friend's hug, testing Max's powers are temporarily forgotten as they enjoy the moment, something that they will always remember as one of their favorite moments in their new friendship. Max snaps a picture of the wall and of her and Chloe in order to preserve the memory long after the shack is gone. Even though it will never be gone from their minds. Max wonders what Rachel will think of this, but it doesn't matter, because they were all here.


End file.
